DESCRIPTION (Applicant?s abstract): A novel application of existing technology will be used to detect and identify a condition common on the battlefields and civilian emergencies, pneumothorax. This relies upon an electromagnetic technique that collects, stores, and processes scattered field information. The information is unique, creating a signature of the condition that can be used in a go/no-go decision process. Uniqueness of the signature permits the condition to be diagnosed with a high degree of confidence.